Cross My Heart
by Words of Law
Summary: Kurama always loved collecting precious jewels in his past. What if one day he found the most precious of all jewels, but then finds out she is untouchable?
1. Chapter 1

Cross My Heart

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

* * *

><p>This can't be happening. He was always three steps ahead, ready for anything that might obstruct his plans. He had to be. Who else would have taken care of his mother through his childhood? It had seemed that his careful planning was perfect, for it had worked for years.<p>

Sadly things were not as they seemed. A silent killer lurked in the shadows biding its time waiting for the grand revealing when its careful work could be shown. Work that was hidden for so long it was irreversible, damage so insidious it would continue to lay waste even once it was revealed. Not even the great Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves, could fix this without help.

A week ago from today his mother went in for a routine blood test, and today the results came in. It felt ironic sitting here in the kitchen of his childhood home, hearing her sobbing confession. In this very room she had risked her life to save his and in the very same day he promised to keep her safe. Now he had to face the fact that she was dying. What was worse is that she wasn't even upset about dying she was devastated over the fact that she was going to be leaving him behind.

"Shuichi sweetheart, I'm so sorry but I have Leukemia!"

At that very second the ground seemed to disappear out from under him sending him into a free fall.

* * *

><p>Hello again dear readers! I know the plot seems a little hazy right now but give it time I have a vision! Please read and review (your input will always be greatly appreciated)! I also would like your input on what rating I should make it.<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	2. Chapter 2

Cross My Heart

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

* * *

><p>The first month Shiori Minamino was in the hospital every horizontal surface was covered in balloons, flowers, and get well soon cards.<p>

The second month Shiori Minamino was in the hospital she would get the occasional bouquet of flowers or a get well soon card.

By the time the third month rolled by the world seemed to forget about Shiori Minamino .The only flowers she would get was from her faithful son and her adoring boyfriend she met a year ago. Even with the flowers the starkness of the hospital suite was taking a toll on Shiori. The blank white walls didn't have pictures of her and her son nor did it have the paintings she was so fond of. The air inside the hospital perpetually smelled like bleach and plastic nothing like the earthy smell of home that came from Shuichi's potted plants.

The only time she had the smallest semblance of contentment was when Shuichi or her boyfriend, Kazuya Hatanaka, would visit. Looking out the window she noticed it was only noon. It would be hours before either of them would visit her.

* * *

><p>Three more blocks to the hospital then could be back at his mother's side reassuring her that everything would get better, though lately it has been a losing battle. As more bad news came, the more silent his mother grew. Walking to her hospital suite he was ready for talking that would hopefully lift her spirits. The moment he entered the suite he was startled by a surprising sight. As usual his mother sat staring out the window, but what had him startled was the genuine smile on her face and a simple yellow rose in her hand. He hadn't seen a true smile on her face for weeks.<p>

Smiling lightly he stepped into the room only to tense up once again. The sweet smell of lavender and thunderstorms lingered from the last person to come in. In the recesses of his mind Youko jolted awake.

'**A miko, and a very powerful one at that. '**

* * *

><p>Yellow roses- friendship<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	3. Chapter 3

Cross My Heart

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

* * *

><p>A name, her scent, and a yellow rose that is all he has to go on. He didn't even find out the girls whole name. Several hours of 'casual conversation' with his mother led to no more information on the girl. There wasn't even a scent trail to follow her with.<p>

With the possibility of an impending puzzle, Youko was wide awake and analyzing their meager clues.

**This Kagome's** **power is old and strong. Keep on your toes Red. This so called friendship between her and Mother could be a dangerous ploy to get to us. Mikos have blindly hated us for centuries. I would expect nothing less from this one.**

Looking back on his visit to see his mother he realized his mother had not been that happy in a long time. In that moment the thought of Kagome harming his mother either mentally or physically and worsening her condition became an actual possibility. Squaring his shoulders he made up his mind.

"We have to stop her before Mother gets too close to her."

* * *

><p><em>Silver and ebony hair was splayed on the cave floor. Slender pale fingers trailed up glistening tanned skin eliciting ragged moans from Kagome. Golden eyes, as hard and cold as the extravagant treasures near the lovers, gloated with male pride. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that lasted so long she had to break the kiss to come up for much needed air. Resting her forehead on her lover's she waited for him to say something. After a lengthy pause she took a deep breath to ready herself for her confession. <em>

"_I love you."_

_Seconds later a cold laugh echoed through the cave. The male slid his hand into her wavy hair before fisting it. Jerking her head up, he stared into her eyes. Letting a cruel smile spread across his face he spoke up._

"_I know."_

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Jolting out of her daydream Kagome came face to face with her mother's concerned face.

"Mama, what are you doing here?"

"You're going to be working late again and I don't want you skipping meals."

Graciously taking the food from her mother, she wondered why she really showed up at her workplace. Kun-loon fidgeted before speaking up.

"I know you believe you need to work all these strange hours as a waiter to get money for the family but what about your future? You still have school to focus on. We would still have enough money for the hospital bills for grandpa and for the household if you worked less hours. You're never home. What about your s-"

"I know! I just…" Trailing off Kagome looked away and blinked away any oncoming tears."How about I ask the manager if maybe I could get off of work around six from now on?"

Kun-loon comfortingly rubbing her distressed daughter's arm before turning around and heading towards the door.

"That's all I ask!" She called out over the clinking silverware and conversations before disappearing in a crowd of arriving customers.

It was moments before moved from her spot. Putting on a fake smile Kagome went back to work inwardly preparing to face her boss at the end of the night. Tonight was going but a long night.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I also would like to tell you that about a week ago I made a profile on Flawless Addiction.<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	4. Chapter 4

Cross My Heart

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks… Two <span>whole<span> weeks and he had yet to meet his mother's new 'friend'. Day after day he could tell his mother was getting closer to her. Yesterday she spent half of the visiting hours talking about Kagome and how sweet she was.

**Stop getting lost in thought, Red! We're almost there. This time we will find her!**

Picking up his speed he quickly turned the last corner and came to a stop right outside his mother's door and listened.

"I know my mother means well, but I feel like I have to do this. Lately I've been trying to compromise and asked my boss if I could cut down on my hours. It's just so hard watching my family struggle to buy the necessities."

**Listen to her, Red. This girl is feeding Mother fake sob stories! Follow her when she leaves. It's time to finish this.**

"It is ok to feel that way Kagome, but you can't work yourself to death. I know exactly what your mother feels. I am a mother myself. Right now with your grandfather sick your family doesn't just need financial support they need you there with them. You are also in school. Working so much could hurt your grad-".

_BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! BEEP!_

"I'm really sorry Ms. Minamino that's my alarm on my phone. I have to go. I have to be at work in a half hour, and I promised Grandpa I would visit his room today."

"Will you stop by tomorrow?"

"I have to be at work earlier than usual tomorrow. I'll call you when I have time to visit."

"Ok! Tell your grandfather I said hello dear!"

Hearing soft footsteps head towards the door Kurama slowly backed into the shadowed alcove nearby. Reaching into his crimson locks he pulled out a seed, and waited for his prey.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kagome stepped out of the room she knew something was wrong. The air was cold and prickly with warnings that made her shiver. She quickly started down the hallway in hopes that the feeling would dissipate. Stopping at the elevator she pressed the button and nervously waited. Looking up at the screen on top of the elevator she watched as numbers went across the screen telling her what floor the elevator was on.<p>

2-3-4-"Hello"

Smothering a small yelp that threatened to escape she spun around to see two beautiful emerald eyes staring down at her. It took her several moments to break out of a trance. From the corner of her eye she could see the stranger's mouth tilt into a delicate frown.

"Are you here to see someone?" He asked conversationally after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, my grandfather. What about you?"

"I'm visiting my mother."

Turning to look at him Kagome suddenly realize.

"You're Ms. Minamino's son. I can't believe I didn't realize it! I mean seriously! How many natural red heads do you see running around Japan?"

*Ding!*

Kagome smiled brightly over the fact the elevator arrived and that she finally met the infamous Suichi. Stepping into the elevator she heard Suichi follow her. Pressing the button she waited patiently for the elevator to stop at her destination. After a second, Kagome realized something.

"Wait…Why are you on the elevator when your mother was on the floor we were just on?"

After a pregnant pause the red head calmly stepped from the spot in the corner and pressed the button that halted the elevator. With his back still facing her he responded in a flat tone.

"I'm here to have a little chat with you Kagome."

In a blink of an eye Kagome found herself hanging several inches from the ground by her neck. Suichi leaned in closer until their noses just barely touched.

"You thought you were so smart didn't you? Preying on my mother to get to me. What you didn't take into account was that nobody is as good at head games as the great Youko Kurama."

Looking at him she saw something she didn't before. The hair near his scalp bled red to silver like the waves on a beach going in and out, and his eyes flickered hypnotically from calm green to stony gold. In that moment she knew he wasn't lying.

"Youko? Y-you're alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Youko do you know her?<strong>

**She's bluffing, Red.**

Looking at the girl struggling for breath Suichi didn't really believe Youko. Something in the recesses of his mind told him to let her go.

"You know, I never truly believed what they told me. You have to believe me Youko! I would have searched high and low for if I had any clue. Yomi told me you were dead!"

By this point the poor girl practically sobbing. Sensing Suichi's indecision at the first sight of tears, Youko took this chance to take over. Youko dropped the girl and reached behind him to press the button to resume the elevator's trek to the chosen floor. Turning back to the girl he spoke coldly.

"When these elevator doors open you will calmly walk out and you will never set foot on my mother's floor again. If you do I will give you the slowest most painful death possible."

*Ding!*

"Leave."

Youko watched dispassionately as she stumbled off the elevator. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was her teary blue eyes silently begging him to listen to her.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


End file.
